


Mute Me [Larry Stylinson AU]

by eldersmcpriceley



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Psychology, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldersmcpriceley/pseuds/eldersmcpriceley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was a psychology student at the University of Sheffield. His tasks included discovering what made people function abnormally within the brain area. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson was the menally abnormal, scince project. The one no one talked to. The one no one could talk to. He had locked himself away, closed the door to everyone, you could say. </p><p>But the newest project would bring these boys together. Harry Styles could try to get Louis to talk, but it working would be a different affair. </p><p>Louis thought he was a mistake. A mistake god made while putting him on this earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis POV

I started my day off like any other day. Woke up to the alarm in the care centre that woke all the children up, even though i'm not a child. I'm actually seventeen years old, not that any of the other kids know. I don't talk to them, because i can't and i refuse to. No one can friend someone who can't talk to them. It just would get annoying. I know it annoyed my parents. That is the reason i'm here in the first place. I was disowned. No one wanted me. I'm not going to pretend to be like a new Tracy Beaker because the show is just a visual lie. We can't run around and the caretakers aren't happy, caring people. We stay in our rooms unless it is for school, food or toilet breaks. And school is just another problem in the life of Louis Tomlinson. Of course, i can't talk to the people so i have to walk around with a help that will translate everything for me, and if she isn't there i have to write it on a white board.

I though my white duvet over to the opposite side of the bed and yawned. I stood up and walked out of my room to see the normally long queue for the bathroom. All of the people in front of me were girls so this could take a while. I wiped the sleep from my blue eyes and leaned against the wall behind me, which had drawing that the small kids had drawn of the house and everyone in it, apart from me. i was never in any of the picture the younger kids drew because they never saw me. Because of my age i pretty much get treated like shit, but that is what i am to them. Something they have picked off the floor and has stuck to the bottom of there shoe, and as much as they want to get it off they still don't want to touch it, so they leave it alone.

They dont want me in the house so much they send me to try get tested at the local university, Sheffield University, that specializes in psychology. They see me as a project. That is all i am to the world. A project, to be worked on. I have been muted for well over seven years now and i aren't willing to talk to some who is doing this for grades. I can't even remember my own voice and no doubt it is awful. Like in the movies, where they is a gay one, I am the typical gay but with out the bright colours and happy personality. By the way, if you haven't guessed i am bisexual. I can't say that i am gay or straight because i have never liked either gender in a sexual way, apart from two people, a girl and a boy. A girl named Eleanor, she goes to my school, she is cute but a spoilt brat, which made be go off her. And the boy is a a guy called Ashton from school, cause god he is adorable and he isn't a bad guy either, the only thing is with him is that he has a boyfriend, Luke, the school badboy. Lip ring and tattoos make this boy a no go area for the geeky and unpopular students. People call them Flower crown and tattoos, cause that is how different they are but put them together and they make a cute couple and i can't argue that Lashton is the cutest couple ever.

After all the thinking i was at the front of the line. I opened the door and walked towards the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and from my t-shirt you could see my ribs and spine poking out, disgusting. I don't bother eating. What is the point when all that happens is you want more and then end up getting fatter and fatter and i'm already gross enough to look at.I turn the tap on and wash my face. I grab the towel from the side and dry my self off. Then, i open the cupboard and go to my section, everyone has a section with their products. I pull out my Nivea moisturizer and get a large blob on my three fingers. I spot it on my face and start to rub in, pulling my face in every direction. After that i put the moisture cream back and pull out my comb and gel. I twist the gel open and scoop it out with the comb and spread it across. I pulled my hair from my face and pushed the comb up so my fringe would be covered in gel. After doing this with most of the front of my hair, i have a quiff. Today was the day of the Sheffield trip. I was just hoping i got a nice student that could sign. But with my luck, that won't be happening. 

After my face and hair was done to the best of my ability and I had done my business, i put everything away in its order and unlocked the door to see no queue. I walked to my room and opened my closet. I looked at all my clothes that were mostly back or white. I picked out my favorite black, skinny jeans and my 'The Stone Roses' top, which was black apart from the print on the stomach area. I turned up the ankles of my jeans and rolled up the sleeves of my top. I checked myself out in the full body mirror on my wall and decided I looked presentable.

I walked out the door and to the staircase that was at the end of the hallway, opposite the bathroom door. I half ran-jumped down the stairs, my feet banging each step. I smelt toast. I walked to the kitchen and saw most of the kids sat down with a plate of two slices of toast in front of them. The rule of the house is that until everyone is down you cannot start eating. Being the oldest in the room, most people stared at me. I was the odd one out of this age group, 14-16 year-olds. I sat in the seat I sat in every day and looked at my toast. The girl who sat next to me, Danielle, was sat staring at the food, like she was trying to eat it, or rape it, with her eyes. I looked to my other side and saw the boy that sat next to me staring ahead. He was called Jake and all he seemed to do was stare at a spot on the wall or on the table and not look away until someone called his name. 5 minutes later, 8.15, everyone was seated and holding hands. Even though some of the people weren't Christians, we had to pray for our food. The career, Lizzy, finished the prayer and let go of the people next to hers hands. as soon as me and Danielle let go, she dived into her food, talking the largest bite in history from the bread.

"Danielle slow down, your going to give yourself hiccups if your not careful." Lizzy said with a bit of a laugh in her voice. I have to admit, out of all the careers, Lizzy is my favourite. It is probably because I have known her longer but whatever. I have known her since I entered the care home, when I was about ten years old. Worse day of my life. My mum told me she would be back. My step-dad, Mark, never bothered to come in the first place, so I never got to say goodbye to him. But it didn't bother me, because I never really liked him. He would only care about his 'special' daughter. Splot brat. He didn't want an older child around, and i'm she he was the reason my mum left me here. he was the reason for everything, my mute and the scars on my arm.

I finish up my two slices of toast and stood up. 

"Louis where are you going?" Lizzie asked me putting down her fork and looking up at me.

"Bus stop." i signed and walked out of the door. I picked up my old, nike rucksack and swung it over my shoulder, so it was hanging down by my side. No one else had set off to school because i normally finished my food early so i didn't have to walk with them and look like the old kid that walks with the youngers. I had to finish extra early today though because of the Sheffield trip. Of course, i wasn't going to be drove in the mini van because it is too long a drive and i d not want to be sat in a van with a career for more time than i have to and the bus stop is only a 2 minute walk. when i got there i realized i didn't know which bus to catch, so i had to work out where the closest bus to the UNI was and what time. I looked at the mini TV that showed all the bus times.

Wakefield 4 mins

Birmingham 6 mins

Sheffield 12 mins

Great a twelve minute wait for the bus in the cold English weather. I checked my pride and joy, also known mostly as a phone, and saw two notifications from Facebook. A friend request and a status update. I clicked on the update first and saw it was from Ashton.

Ashton Irwin:

EKKKKKKK!!!!!!! Lu and i were walk to the bus stop and ended up getting ice cream for breakfast! First time that ever happened! - With Luke Hemmings

I swear, he is the cutest thing known to man. 

I looked round, forgetting about the friend request, and and realized the amount of time it took to get my phone out of my bag, turn it on and check Facebook, it was time for the bus to come. I slid my phone in my pocket and hopped on to the bus. I looked at the driver, he was old and had grey hair, typical bus driver clothes on and a saggy face, that kind of reminded me of a bulldog. I gave him the money so i didn't have to talk and he gave me the change whilst i pulled the ticket from the machine. I looked behind me to see that there were a lot of teenage's, especially from my school, sat on every chair. I looked to the stairs and thought of going up them instead of having to face the acne faced teens. I turned on my heels and walked the short space to the stairs. I stepped on the first step and the driver started the bus. All the students had cut off their conversations and were staring at me. I looked back to the stair and walked up each and every one. Once i got to the top, i realized why everyone looked so caution of me going up here. Luke Hemmings and his boyfriend sat, snogging each others face off at the back of the bus. When they realized there was someone watching them. They stopped and turned to me.

"Whats wrong with you, mute?" Luke snarled and stood up. My eyes widened "Come to take a look at what you can't have, eh?"

"Babe, sit down, he didn't know." Ashton said pulling on Lukes' band tee and looking up to him.

"Yeah i bet he didn't." Luke said and sat down at Ashtons side again. "Now leave, dick."

I left the top bunk and the bus stopped and through me down the stairs. I landed on a new passenger.

"Hey, woah. You okay there?" He laughed. I looked up to be met with a set of amazing green eyes.


	2. Ch. 2

Harrys POV

I woke up to the smell of burning bacon from the kitchen. The smell hit me like a brick and i jumped out of bed in the nude, pulled on some boxers and ran down the corridor of the flat to the end of the corridor. I pushed open the door and smoke drifted out making me cough.

"Niall!" I shouted to the blonde boy. "Mate where are you!?" I heard a cough and a splutter from the right corner. I took a big breath and held my hand over my nose. I used my arm to throw the smoked air out of the way of my path and made my way to the corner. The smoke blocked all view of everything and i ended up walking into the dining table, not that i need the smoke to do that, being a clumsy person and all. I finally got to a wall but it wasn't a corner. I felt across the wall to the right and tripped over a small body, legs in arms, head down. I bent down to grab hold of his grey jumper and hoist him up by it. He was weak and needed a helping hand but once i had him up he was up on his feet. We stumbled out of the kitchen, avoiding the table, and getting to fresh air. 

"Niall are you okay?" I asked him as he fell down the wallpapered wall, choking. 

"Yeah" He Answered, still choking. I raced back up the corridor and went into Nialls room. Clothes. Everywhere. On the floor, hanging out of draws and in the bed. I held my breath for the second time today and crept over all the clothes to his bed side table. Most of the things in there were cigarettes or nicotine flavored chewing gum that was meant to drive him of smoking but never did. I dived around the draw and finally pulled out what I was looking for. Nialls blue inhaler. I was told every time he was choking, to give him this and after a few puffs, he would be fine again. I closed the draw, ran over the heaps of clothing and out of the door, back to the corridor. Niall was still on the floor, but his coughing and choking was carmed down. I handed him the inhaler and his put it straight in his mouth, spraying it, waiting 6 seconds and repeating 4 times. After the puffs, he sat with his head thrown back against the wall, breathing deeply with his eyes closed.

"Thanks, Harry" He thanked me with his eyes still closed but his head was now holding itself up. " I thought *Breath* I was going to die in there"

"It was no problem" I said back. " I say though, why was everything burning in the first place?"

"Well," he started "I thought that because it was the first time In a long while I got up earlier than you, the best way to celebrate was breakfast when you woke up. I was going to make bacon sandwiches but I ended up going for a cig and when I got back in, I tried to look for the stove but ended up in a corner."

"Aw, Ni. Im pleased you thought about me but how many times have I told you not to leave food the while you are off to have a fag outside?"

"M'sorry Harry." Niall said innocently. His head bent down and eyes still closed. I slid down the wall next to him and linked my arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry for shouting, love" I said, softly. He rested his head in my shoulder and we sat there for at least 5 minutes in silence until I realized if I stayed here any longer I would be late for UNI. "Ni, I have to go to school."

"Can you not skip?" He said. Niall doesn't get the point of education. He dropped out of school at 16 and hasn't gone back since. He got a job at Starbucks but kept giving the customers the wrong amount of change, so got fired. Then, in my last school holidays until I left high school I home tutored him so he had more of a chance at getting a job. He is still unemployed but he doesn't need to with the amount of money they have. They have there own hotel and restaurant so earn a fortune a day. And that money is what keeps me and Niall in this house. Once I got out of high school with high grades, I got a scholarship at Sheffield Uni for Psychology and with Niall being a friend that was

living in Sheffield at the time we decided to move in together.

"Niall, skipping isn't an option. Not today, at least." I said. I hadn't told him the project i have to work on was another boy because he would be flipping tables if he was hot. "Remember, project today"

"Yeah yeah, you and your projects got you." He stood u from the wall and had already got over the smoke attack thanks to his inhaler. "I just wonder around this big, lone-"

"If you want you can come with me?" I smirked.

"NO. NO WAY I WILL SET ONE FOOT IN A SCHOOL" He stomped away in to his messed up room. He really hates schools.

I also stood up and opened the door to the kitchen. I knew one way or another I was going to have to go in there to open a windows or something. Smoke piled out into the corridor and made its way up my nostrils. I coughed out and ran into the kitchen. I quickly found the wall and on it was the main window. I un-did the latch and open the window to let in the fresh air in and the contaminated out. Running back to the door i fell over the table again but soon got up and ran out.

After everything was back in place, just how i liked it, i walked back into my room to get ready. I started by laying out an outfit for once i had finished in the bathroom. I pulled out my signature skinny black jeans, a low cut white t shirt and black formal jacket. I layed them out neatly across my bed and flattened them out. Next, I walked to my on suite. I pushed the door open and saw all my creams and toothpaste and the floor. There was only one reason for this. Niall. He likes messing things up whilst I'm out or sleeping just to see my reaction. I started to lock up my bathroom but Niall found the key. In the sock draw beside my bed. I sighed and walked over to pick everything up. There was shaving cream sprayed out into a smiley face with 3 eyes with words below it 'Have a good day'. I sighed again and got the hand towel from the side, wet it with tap water and mopped up the cream. Then I picked up all the other toiletries from the floor and put them back into the wooden cupboard. I put the last tube back and when to the sink. I picked up my electric pink toothbrush (Niall has the blue) and squeezed some toothpaste on the brush.

After doing all main things in the bathroom, I started to walk back to my room. When I walked passed Nialls room i heard him talk to either himself or someone over the phone but they were on load speaker. It wasn't a girl and it definitely wasn't his mum, I could tell from the accent. I got closer to the door and put my ear to the keyhole.

"Hey, well I'll see you soon, babe. Love you" I heard him say.

"Love you too Ni, bye" I heard a males voice say. His voice was as if it was from the south of England but not as far down as London. It wasn't a voice I had heard before. But what was bothering me the most is that he said he loved him. Him. He has been straight for as long as I knew him and definitely gave off that look with the amount of tattoos and piercings he has. He wouldn't think I would not accept him because I had been out with him that I am Bisexual for at least 4 years now, and have gone out on dates with guys before. So why would he keep this from me?

I shook the thought from my head and stood back up straight. I walked to the end of the aisle and walked into my room again where my neatly placed clothes were, untouched. I started with my black jeans. I inserted the first leg, then the second. I stood up and jumped at little in to the jeans and then fastened them with the button. Next, I placed my shirt over my head and shrugged on the jacket. I took one last look in the mirror and realized I hadn't done anything with my hair. I had 15 minutes until I had to leave and I still had to make two breakfasts. I decided that I would just put a beanie over the top and picked out my favorite navy blue beanie from my hat and scarf draw. placing it on my head and adjusting it took 5 minutes from my precious time and i only had 10 minutes left or i would miss the bus and be late for school and i can't afford to be late for another of Mr Maddisons' classes. 

I got out of my bedroom and down the corridor to find Niall sat fully dressed, hair done and all, at the kitchen table. It was unusual to see Niall dressed in his best clothes this early in the morning. to be honest, it is unusual to see Niall awake this early in the morning.

"Going somewhere?" I asked him. He had a smile on his face. 

"No, just changing my life a bit." He answered. "Boring being at home all day, alone"

"I'm not having this guilty trip again" I said. I walk around the table, to the cooker and turned on the gas. I heard a few sparks and the flames started rawring. "Eggs good?"

"Oh, i won't be eating." Niall said, standing up and grabbing the jacket off the back of his chair and putting it on. He ran his hands through his hair and walked up to the door. "I'm going to eat out"

The silly smile was still on his face. I looked at him through squinted eyes. His smile dropped and he looked at me the same way and in a flash his smile was back. It wasn't a bad thing he smiling, it was great really, but he seemed too happy. Missing food was the most strange thing of the morning though. Even if he was having breakfast out he would still eat the breakfast as well, cause that is what Niall did. Ate.

"Okay, well bye" I said and turned back to the stove. I could feel the look on Nialls face, then i heard foot steps behind me. I felt arms around my waist and I looked over my shoulder to see a smaller Niall with his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Ni?" I asked for about the third time. He lifted his head up to meet with my eyes. He pulled away and smirked.

"Just great" He smiled and walked out of the door. What a weird kid.

*

After making breakfast for one, I picked up my UNI folder with questions and theory's in from my room. Then, i picked up the flat keys and my bus money and walked out, locking the door behind me.

*

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes i have been waiting for the stupid bus. It was cold, as usual and my coat wasn't as thick as i first thought. I put my folder down and started rubbing my arms up and down. I would ocationally rub my nose to stop it from running. After 5 more minutes, the bus arrived. Most of the kids on the bus wher about 15 or 16, so i was probably the oldest on it. The doors opened, and the talking inside fills my ears. Suddenly it all stops. I walk on and towards the stairs. Out of the blue, a scrawny, feathery haired boy fell onto me. He looked up at me timidly, his blue eyes peircing into my green ones.

"Hey, woah. You okay there?" I chuckled.

____________________________

Okay so second chapter and they haven't fallen in love yet. I'm impressed.

Okay byee :D Lily


	3. Ch. 3

Louis’ POV

The boy I fell into looked down at me. The whole bus was laughing but my ears had muted it out and all I could do was focus on the boy in front of me. I looked at his facial features. His hair was chocolate brown and very much curly, although a navy blue beanie covered most of it. His eyelashes were not the longest but his eyes made up for them. Oh his eyes. They were a mixture of ocean blue, grass green and, again, chocolate brown. They were mostly green but the blue and brown just made them sparkle and stand out from anyone else’s.

I only then realized that he had asked me a question. I push off from him and gulped. I nodded and my head stuttered. He smiled and nodded back.

“Good.” He said. “I’m Harry by the way.” He put his hand out for me to shake it. I pulled my hand from my side and put my smaller hand in his larger one. I smiled a little when I realized how much bigger his hand was compared to mine. After a while we were still holding hands and it got a little awkward because I hadn’t talked back, because I can’t.

“He won’t talk to you!” someone behind us shouted from the seats. I blushed and let go of his hand to cross my arms and rub them up and down. The boy, Harry, looked to the boy and gave him, literally, the death stare. He turned back to me lifted his arms up.

“Can you sign?” He signed to me. I smiled and unwrapped my arms.

“Yes” I signed back. He smiled at me. Everyone on the bus had now got quite, and it wasn’t because i was staring into Harry’s eyes; it was because they were all looking at us. I turned to them. The boy that shouted, I believe his name is Jake, mouth was wide open, his eyes matching. I blushed at all the attention; my eye’s dropping to the floor.

“What’s happening down here?” Luke said walking down the stairs with Ashton attached to his left hand.

“Mute has a crush” Jake shouted. Everyone laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and ‘tutted’ at me, a bit of cheek in his eyes.

“Oh yeah, who’s this?” Luke asked everyone. Jake opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off.

“Harry. Nice to meet you…?”

“Luke”

“Nice to meet you Luke” Harry corrected. He put on the fakest smile I had ever seen and looked right at Luke. He put his hand out for him to shake. Luke looked at Harrys hand like it was a piece of shit.

“Ash, go upstairs please.” Luke said not looking behind him at his boyfriend, instead give Harry the look Harry gave Jake. Ashton followed Luke’s orders and went to sit upstairs.

“So, mute. You seem,” He paused, thinking of a word “Timid”

I looked at Luke and back down to the floor.

The bus stopped and I feel backwards this time and Harry, once again, caught me. I looked back so that I could see above me at Harrys face. He was looking down at me, smirking.

“Saved by the bell, mute” Luke said. Ashton walked down the stairs. He saw me and Luke, Luke making me uncomfortable as per usual. When no one was looking Ashton mouthed ‘I’m sorry’. I didn’t do anything back but change my gaze from him to the floor. Luke pushed pasted me and Harry from the stairs and walked of the bus, everyone following after him.

“Are you not getting off with your class?” Harry asked walking up the stairs. “He’s gone you can come up now.”

“Okay” I signed. I walked up the stairs.

“So, why aren’t you getting off with them?” he said, sitting down at the front and turning around to the stairs while I was walking up them.

“I’d rather not say” I signed sloppy. I walked to the other side of the front so we both had two seats to ourselves.

“Can you at least say where you are going?” Harry said smiling at me.

“Sheffield UNI” I signed. His eyes widened.

“Really? So am I!” Harry laughed. “You’re a little young aren’t you?”

“I’m not learning. I have to go see a class for something.” I signed. I didn’t want him knowing I was a project. Even if I don’t see him again, at least he would remember me as a person and not as ‘that project on the bus’. If he does remember me.

“I didn’t get your name?” Harry said. “I mean, you know mine so I have the right.”

“Louis” I signed. I saw Harrys smile fade a little and thoughts going through his head. After about thirty second of him thinking, his smile had returned.

“Nice.” He nodded. The bus stopped “I do believe this our stop, mousier.”

I shook my head, stood up and gave him a half smile. I don’t want to get off the bus and leave Harry. He such an amazing guy and I would love to talk to him all day, well sign. I’m sure he had better things to do though. With UNI and probably a relationship with his dream girl. Girl. I had no chance with him, either friendship or relationship. 

We got down the stairs without any casualties. The whole of the bottom deck of the bus was empty, mostly because most kids went to my school and we had stop twise more after the school drop off. The double doors folded into the bus amd Harry stepped aside to let me out first. I didnt want to get off first. What if I get off the doors close and Harry was just leading me on? What if his name isnt even Harry?

I stepped off with hope. I closed my eyes when both fert were on the dloor and I was out of the comfort of the warm bus and into the cold, crisp air I had to walk in. I felt a much larger hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned to see Harry. Off the bus and touching me. I took a breath of relief and relaxed in his hand. He looked down to me and winked. I felt my cheeks go a dark shade of red. 

"Well, welcome to UNI, Louis." Harry announced. I turned to the gate of the school and saw group's and group's of young adults walking into the campus, some already inside. "We need to get you signed in."

I tapped his should as he was looking at the campus of the school. He looked down on me. "I can sign myself in" I signed. Truth was I had no idea were to go and what to say when I get there, seen as though I can't talk. 

"You sure? I have like-" He looked at the expensive looking watch on his wrist "shit, 2 two minutes to get to the other side of the campus. I'll have to leave you. I can't be late for class again. See you soon, yes?"

I smiled and nodded at him, happy he wanted to keep in touch with a boy he met on the bus that can't talk. Harry nooded and waved bye as I lost sight of his body within the crowds. I gave him a small wave with my hand before he got lost. I sighed knowing I would have to go in the crowds as well as everyone else that was squad in to one medium sized gate.

I took a deep breath and started to walk forward, determined to get to the front desk and sign in.

 

___________

OKAYYYYYYYYY ! So this is chapter 3 :D I really love writing this ekkk. So comment feedback please and vote so I have determination to write like Louis in a crowd :D 

Will Louis get to class in time?

&

Who will Louis meet on his journey? 

COMMENT !

BYEE


	4. Ch. 4

Harrys POV

Yes, i feel bad for leavng Louis to find his own way around this very large school but if i didn't leave i was going to miss class and this 'project' would go to another student. This could be the project that makes my grades fly up. Like A* standard.

I ran throught the crowded corridors and passed many different doors with student lined up outside talking. Due to my height I could just see over some peoples heads. There were a lot of people to get passed. I closed my eyes and started repeating 'excuse me' and 'sorry' while running as fast as I could without falling over. But of course, being myself, I fell over.

"Woah, hey you. You alright?" A puppy dog eyed boy asked. I looked up to him from the grubby floor. His hair was shaved at the sides and pushed into a small quiff at the top. His eyes were adorably large and light brown. As I grabbed hold of the hand he held out for me and pulled me up, I saw the muscles in his arms tense up, which may or may not have turned me on a bit. I got back onto my feet and brushed off the invisible dust from my bum and thighs.

"Y-Yeah thanks. Sorry for, like, falling on you and stuff." I stuttered out. Why am I so nervy. Its a boy. I've talked to boys before. But not boys as cute as him.

"Ah, no problem. I'm Liam by the way" He said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand but didn't take my eyes from his. 

"Harry." I breathed out, instantly regretting it just incase the smell of my tooth paste had washed away and left a rotten smell. All at once, reality kicked in and I realized I had still to get to class. "Sorry, Liam I have to go."

I pushed pasted him and ran on, although not as fast. I heard him calling me but I really had to go, and honestly, the blue eyed boy was still in my mind.

Once I got to my class, I checked my phone for the time.

9.06

Shit. I'm over 20 minutes late. Mr Spencer will not be happy. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The new projects were lined up against the far away wall. I scanned them all think about which one suited the name Louis, but everytime I thought the only Louis to come up in my brain was the blue eyed, pixie boy from the bus.

"Mr Styles. Late as usual." Mr Spencer said in an annoyed tone. He turned from the board to me. He raised his eyebrows (that looked like they were painted on) and nodded his head to my seat. "It's a good job your project isn't here yet."

"Sorry sir its just-"

"Styles, I'm sick of the excuses just-" Mr Spencer was cut off by the door slowly opening and a small familiar boy popping his head around the door.

Louis.

I looked at him like he was some kind of alien, which wasn't a great idea considering how self conscious on the bus. He hadn't noticed me at first. He put his whole body in the room and closed the door behind him. His eyes went to the floor and his hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing it due to nervousness.

"Ah, Tomlinson. You have at last arrived." Mr Spencer said. He jumped from the sightly raised floor, almost like a stage, to the middle of us. Louis finally looked up. When his gaze shifted aside from Mr Spencer, he saw me. His eyes went large. The hand that was rubbing the back of his neck stopped and he stud still like stone artwork. "Harry, meet Louis, your project." I cringed at 'project' because from the bus, he was more of an anquntance. Louis became destoned and his head hung to the floor.

"Sir, please dont call them projects." I insisted.

"But that is what they are. Louis stand next to Harry's seat." Louis shuffled to my seat.

Once Sir had put everyone with there 'projects' we had to,kind of, interview them.

"So, Louis. Lets start easy." I said smiling at him. His mouth didn't twitch in the slightest of ways. This isn't the Louis I met on the bus. "Home life."

Louis' jaw tensed. He closed his eyes and started fidgeting in his chair. You could tell he really didn't want to talk about this subject.

"Hey, Louis. Calm, we'll move on." I soothed. I put my hand on his knee to try and calm him down but it made him figdet even move and he squat my hand away. "Sorry."

When he opened his eyes back up, I could see the tears forming in his blue eyes. I didn't want to do this anymore. He looked so vulnerable and small. I just wanted to hug him, but that was a no-go in this postion.

"What about people close to you, friends, family?" I asked. Just as last time, his reaction was to tense. But instead fidgeting and closing him eyes he played with his fingers and looked to the floor. He shook his head in small, fast motions. He looked up to me and took a big breath. A two second side smile appeared to be the only sight of happiness with these questions. His eyes were dark and tired. "Sorry, again"

"Dont be" He signed back. He was obviously not comfortable talking about his life, yet at least. "It's my fault"

"it's really not. I shouldnt have asked such forward question without knowing your background info" I said flicking through my notes in my black folder, finding the page on stages. Stage 1: Trust "What about we get to know eachother? Ask me some questions."

He bit his lip and looked to the ceiling, thinking I presume. "What is it like to be loved?"

Talk about forward questions "Well, like a relationship or family"

"Both"

"Well, with family you can be who you want and ask them things and get a good reaction from them. But relationships, its different. It is the greatest feeling in the world, well it is if you find true love. You think of them 24/7.They make you so happy that everything that was on your shoulders has been lifted off. You couldn't live without them. You can imagine being married and having kids, getting a job and growing old with them. You love them so much everything else is unimportant. They can change-" Before i could finish, Mr Spencer got all our attention.

"Okay, students. Your homework if to get your project partner to open up. You need trust.Pack up and leave. This is due in 5 weeks."

5 weeks to make the most reserved boy in history to tell me everything he ever went through.


	5. Ch. 5

Louis POV

The look in his eyes when he was talking about love, it was almost like he could feel it right at that moment. I suppose there is someone in his life he really loves. There so lucky to have a guy like him. He's chaming, sweet, sensitive and, well, beautiful. She must be just are fun and daring to be around as him.

By the time i'd asked him what is was like to be in love, and he'd answered so beautifully, it was time to leave the busy school and get back to the carehome. I didn't have to go to school for the first few weeks of the project because i was being 'examined' by my partner, or in my case Harry. I was just happy that i could get away from the boys at school. As my year 4 teacher had announced how i was a 'good example of gay' everyone had told me how gay i was. Of course, at the start i believed them but now i have to actually take it in and find out for myself what gender i want to be with for the next 70 years, or less, of my life. The thing is, everytime i thing of my perfect partner, the only person to come up is a sertain curly haired boy.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and got as fast as possible out of the classroom. If i didn't have to be there, i woundn't. The taller students were there again, just as tall as last time. I some how found my self in the arms of another boy, after falling over once again onto him. This time the boy was much smaller than the last i had fallen into and had blonde hair. His brown roots were showing and taking pretty much half of his head up. He wasn't muscular but wasn't lanky. He had a few tattoo's scattered on his arms and one eye brow peicing.

"Sorry mate didn't see you there too busy rushing around. I'm Niall." He said very quick, mathching his irish accent.

I waved my hands in a slow 'jazz hands' mosion and looked at the floor. I looked bad up and shook my head. I got up from his arms and walked away towards the gates of the school entrance. I could feel he confused gaze on my back but i kept walking towards the exit. 

The bus was taking longer than it should have. It said 5 minutes yet was taking 10 minutes. I had had it right now after getting into the school rush at the UNI and getting pushed everywhere and my glasses, that i had chose to wear, nearly falling off and getting smashed. Then thinking i was going to be late for the bus and running but ending up being early and i have been stood in the cold with not much on freezing because this stupid bus is late. if it doesnt come within 30 minutes I will be walking the few miles home.

I sat on the bus bench and hugged myself to keep warm. I rested my head on the steamy glass of the bus shelter. There weren't many people at the bus stop, mostly because it is near the school and most of the people who get on the bus will be pupils of Sheffield UNI.

"Louis, Louis you okay?"

I woke up to a violent shaking and a deep voice literally shouting in my ear. I opened my eyes and tried to think about what I was doing. The last time I saw anything was at the bus shelter. Had I fallen asleep at the bus shelter? I through myself up but instead of feeling cold hit my bare skin the air was warm and inviting. I creased my eyebrows and looked around. A rounded kitchen table was cutting off what looked like a kitchen from the area I was sat in now, what I was assuming was the living room. A familiar blonde was sat at the table with a cup in his pale hands.

"Louis?" I turned to see the fascinating green eyes of Harry. "Hey buddy"

I put my hand up in a slow waving motion. I was more than confused to say the least. Why was I with Harry?

"Louis, you fell asleep at the bus stop. I was walking down to get the bus home but you were in the corner half asleep. You looked like a hobo" Harry chukled at the thought "Anyway, I wasnt going to let yoi freeze to death so I called this blond over there to pick us up from wherever he was and we brought you back here"

I looked around at what I was supposing was his student appartment. The walls were a dull cream with photographic pictures of the sea and pebbles hung on the walls. The kitchen was a reasonable size for an apartment and I was in the livong room which had a small tv and one two-seater couch that I was sat on.

"Do you want us to take you home" I turned to see the blond boy. He spoke with an irish accent yet he said the words very clear and slow.

"Niall, hes mute not an idiot" Harry warned. I was confused, again. I just thought he thought his accent was hard to understand. "Louis, do you want us take you home?"

I nodded.

"Where do you live. Niall'll have to take you" Harry asked. Shit. Where do I say. I cant tell him I live in a carehome. He'll think I'm a right weirdo, the kid that got ditched by his own parents. I grabbed a pen for the kitchen table and asked for Harrys hand. He hesitantlyput it out so his palm was the the ceiling. I wrote the address on his palm.

54 Gate Street, Doncaster

Okay, so this wasn't my address but it was a road away from the carehome and it would only take 5 minutes to walk over a couple of roads.

"Niall you know where this is?" He said, standing up from the end of the couch and to Niall's chair to show him the address on his palm in my scruffy hand writing.

"Easy, half an hour away." He chuckled. He stood up. He wasn't very tall, i couldn't help but feel like i'd seen him before. He picked up the jacket from the back of the chair and put it on, covering the tattoos on his arms. He didnt have many tattoos but the ones he had were big. Also, he had a lip piercing on the left side of his mouth, which made him look more intimidating that he probably was, and like Luke. He sighed and walked to the couch. I looked up at him, who was looking down on me. "Come on then, mute"

"NIALL." Harry warned him, looking down on him from his hieght with his teeth gripped together. I don't know why, doesn't he know that i'm used to this? It is parctically my nickname now. He motioned his arms in a 'calm down' action and nodded his way to the door. 

Before we walked out i reliezed Harry wasn't following behind us. Turned my head to his direction on the couch and saw him looking at me and not in my eyes. I coughed to get his attention. I fully turned.

"Are you not coming?" I signed to him.

"I can't, i have some UNI stuff to sort out." He stuttered, rubing the back of his neck. I looked aroung the room until Niall ushered me out of the room. We walked down the corridor and out of another door. There was a flight of stairs at the side and a lift forward from us. I walked to the side and got down two of the steps.

"Where are you going? You don't thinking i'm going to walk down three flights of steps do you?" He laughed, pressing the button with the down arrow. I opened and closed my mouth as if i was going to say something, then reliezed i cant. I sighed and walked back up the two steps and got in the opened lift. Niall pressed the 'GF' botton and we waited in awkward scilece until the lift hit the ground. The ting of the bell went off and we stepped out before four or five people got back in, taking our space. We had to get past all the people in the lobby and out of the door without having to talk because I would rather have the awkward scilence than an awkward convocation with someone I met a mere ten minutes ago.

His car fit his look. Big, Black and scattered with graphics of tattoo styled stickers. To be honest, I was scared that there would be some new york gangsters sitting in the car waiting for me to get closer and closer to the car so they could ponce. I was hesitant behind Niall even though I knew it was unlikely that there was anyone in the car trying to attack me.

"Whats wrong with you, mute?" He asked. I raised my head from the ground, as I didn't want to look at the car any longer. I gave him a second long side smile to show him I was 'okay', even though I wasnt exactly fitting in with the whole 'badass' look that he had. We got to the car and he went to the drivers side, opened the door and got in, leaving me in the 4 story car park. I heard the window roll down from his side. "Get in the car"

I swallowed and ran to the back seat door and got in. I heard him say to himself 'god help us' and start up the car. If only i didn't fall asleep at the bus stop I wouldn't have put Niall in this position and he wouldn't be asking for god.


	6. Ch. 6

Harrys POV

Once Louis and Niall had left to get to Louis house in Doncaster, I ran to my bedroom, grabbed some new boxer breifs and turned on the shower.

I got in the now hot shower. I washed my apparent glorious long hair that you could use a trimming. Scrubbing the shampoo in my hair, massaging my skull and loving the feeling. I soap down my body starting at my neck. Then I slowly move down to my stomach and then to my cock. I rub it and moan a little at how hard I am for absolutely no reason. Could it be the sertain blue eyed boy that was here under 10 minutes ago? I continue to rub it and soon I'm jerking off. Rubbing my cock super fast up and down moaning loudly. I start to feel this growing pain as I moan a lot louder and I cum into my hand. But it soon is washed away by the steamy water of the shower.

I turned the knob off and the shower water stopped raining on me. I got out and shuck my head like a dog to get the water out of my hair. I wrapped the towel around my small waist and ran my hand through my wet hair. After the hot shower, it had made me tired. I undid the towel from my hips and let it hit the floor. I slipped on my boxers, put everything in the washing basket and walked back to my room, to actually do some uni stuff.

I brought out my files and document's from past experiments and started memories things Mr Spencer had told me that would be good things to say to Louis. Even though I think it isnt humanely to use people as uni subjects, it keeps my grades up, grades I need for graduation.

Louis' POV

30 minutes. A thirty minutes drive in complete scilence apart for the bass screams of the 'music' that Niall had the CD in the media player of the car. Apparently it was a band called Pierce The Veil, that I would definitely not be listing to in the future. I think I'd rather stick with the bands im more familiar with that dont scream in my ear, making me nearly deaf as well as mute. 

I was dropped off at the address that i faked as my house. I stood outside the gate waving until Niall was out of sight, so i could start jogging back to the hell hole i have to call home. I wish someone would have adopted when i was about 12 because now i have no hope and will have to wait until i am 18 which is in two years. I can move out and hopfully have my own family, if anyone wants me.

I got to the door an rubbed over my face, getting ready for the shouting and annoyance of the care workers and children running around. I swung the door open, walked in and closed the door behind me.

"MUTES BACK!" I heard a young voice say from the kictchen. Everyone should be in there rooms by now.

"Louis Tomlinson where have you been!" I heard one of the carers, Adele, shout. I walked back, so my back was on the door. I turned my eyes to anywhere but her to avoid telling her anything.

"I bet he got caught up with a boy, fag." one of the 'cool' girls said. Everyone sniggered.

"Laura, quite enough." Adele said, but i knew she was laughing inside. Laura rolled her eyes. "Everyone to bed, now."

Everyone walked upstairs, groaning. My fault again.

"Louis, where have you been?" Adele asked me again. I pou=inted a finger up, meaning 'one minute' and went to the computer room to get some paper and a pen. I wrote down what happened breifly.

Fell asleep at bus stop. Boy picked me up, took me to his house. Dropped off at bottom of street.

I handed her the note and she murmered the words as she read the words.

"Okay, to bed." She said. I walked up the stairs and walked to my room with my head down. I felt water down my front, and a body smash into me

"Watch it, faggot!" Laura. I ran to my room. Locked the door and through the first thing i saw, which was a pen, across the room. I fell down the wall and sobbed into my arms and knees. I can't take this anymore. Its always me. 

I peeped my head outside my door and looked for people. When i saw no one was there i ran to the bathroom.

Triggering 

I pulled out the small bag from the cupboard and found the small peice if metal in the bottom. I was still crying and sat down on the toilet seat with the top down. Tears were rolling off my face and onto my bare arms. I put the razor bader to my arm and pushed it across my skin, digging it in as hard as i had to make blood pour from my arm. I did this twice more until i felt faint then i knew it was time to stop. My arm stunk but i knew it was what i was meant to do. Bad words were flying through my head,

Faggot

Mute 

Abnormal

Gay

Things i got called everyday that i believed. The more people said it, the more i knew and the more i believed.

I washed the blood from my arms and put everything in the bag and away. I looked left and right for people. No one. I walked to my room and locked the door behind me. I looked at the digital clock next to my bed.

6:14PM

How long was i asleep for at the bus stop and Harrys? 

I went over to my closet and picked out a baggy grey jumper, to cover my arms and some grey shorts because it was a warm night. Tea would be in fifteen minutes so i had time to spare doing whatever. I layed on my bed and got my earphones out and plugged them into the ipod that was on the docking station, which showed the time that everyone had in the house to wake them up. Lets just say over 50 alarms at the same time on a morning wakes you up. 

I played my favourite play list with a mixture of The Fray, The Script, McFly and Ed Sheeran. All my favourite artists. I closed my eyes and let the music take over me.

"Louis, tea. Now."

Someone pulled my earphone out of my ear and shouted in my ear. I checked my clock

6:43PM

I must have fallen asleep again. I got up and wiped the sleep out my eyes. I did't like taking naps, makes you tired and then you can't sleep at night. I flattened my clothes out and ran my fingers through my hair, making myself more pleasing to the eye. I walked out of my door, shutting it gently behind me and made my way to the dinning room. I open the door to find all the 14-16 year olds sat down at the table with one empty seat left for me between Danielle who was staring at her food and Jake staring at the wall, as usual. everything was just normal, as usual.

"Finally! I thought i was going to starve! Can we eat now?" Danielle asked. We all put our hands together and heads down as Adele re-sight the prayer. When we were done. Everyone grabbed there knife and fork and dug into their food, apart from me.

"Louis, are you going to eat?" Adele asked me from the othere end of the table. Everyone looked at me waiting for a responce. I slowly nodded my head and picked up my fork and dipped it into my mashed potato and placing it into my mouth. At first it was hard to swallow because i hadn't ate for so long but after a few moments i let it down my throut and everyone returned to eating their own food. I repeat this process until i was happy with the amount i had ate, which wasn't much.

"Louis where are you going?" Adele asked as i stood up. I piont the the sky, meaning my room. I excused my self from the table and to my room once again. 

I when to the bathroom first to do everything required before i went to my room.

I sat on my bed striping to my shorts and stared at my stomach. The food was most likely going to my already fat stomach or it was going to come back up in the middle of the night. I laid down and picked up my ipod with my earphones attached. I played a different playlist and feel asleep at only 7:12PM.


	7. Chapter 7.

Harrys POV

"That Louis dude is boring as fuck."

"Niall why do you have to be like this." I sighed. Niall had just walked in the kitchen from his room. When he came home yesterday i had gone into my room to study and ended up falling asleep so he couldn't talk to me. But he was keeping this 'changing his life' thing. He'd got up early again. I don't know if i like it or not, he's annoying in the morning.

"I don't know how you can put up with him for months" Niall expressed.

"Weeks, Ni. And he has a medical problem." I tried to persuade him that Louis really isn't a bad guy but he isn't having any of it.

"Whatever. What are we having for breakfast today?" He asked. 

"Not eating out again?"

"Not after yesterday." He shook his head. I never actually found out who he was trying to meet yesterday. 

Guess nows the time to ask.

"Who were you meeting tomorrow? And what happened?" I asked, knowing thats what he wanted.

"I was meeting with a friend from.. er... Mullingar and said his flight was canceled and had no connection for the night so he couldnt meet up." He said, a little unconvinsing but i will go with it.

"Who'd thought, Niall Horan getting rejected." I laughed as he sat down at the table, giving me death eyes.

"Shut up" He spat. "I wasn't ditched. It was the airs fault."

"Yeah Niall, blame it on the air. Keep telling yourself that" I rolled my eyes at his excuse.   
I plated the bacon, eggs and sausage and placed them on the table infront of my seat and where Niall was sat.

"If you dont like him then you dont have to talk to him."

"I can't talk to him if you haven't forgot" He told me back. I'm not used to being with someone who can't talk.

After that we ate with a peaceful silence between us.

"Hey Louis." I said, getting in the normal bus. I had gone to the top bunk, this time with no problems with the two boys that were here last time.

He turned around with the normal shiny blue eyes and smiled at me. I couldn't help but think that something was was different about him, like he had done something.

"Hi" He signed back. "How are you?"

"Good thanks." I said back. The smile was still on his face. "How about you?"

"Same old same old." He signed. He looked very tired and worn down, yet still happy to see me.

We hoped off the bus and back into the school gates. We both walked through the halls of the large school and waited for my class again. We talked, or more likely signed, about whatever came to mind until Mr Spencer called us in for the second day of the project.

"So, I expect you all to have researched how you could help you project." Mr Spencer said, standing at the front. Most students nodded, some looked shocked and I sat there, looking at Louis. "Talk away"

"So, Louis. Down to work." I said, him turning to me as I was already in his direction. "Can you remember the time you first stopped talking?"

He first thoight about it and then signed back to me "About 6 years ago."

I noted down everything that I asked, questions that weren't to personal but not too loose so I didn't get any info. After the whole class I got a lot out of him.

Age of start (mute): 10ish

Lives with: Many people

Parents: Mother, unknown Father (?)

Siblings: 4 sisters, unknown names (?)

Everything marked with a question mark is the information I didn't want to push for, wait until we got a bit closer.

Louis POV

I told Harry the most I have told anyone. I'm supprised he hasn't figured out I dont live with my parents. I told him pretty much all I know about myself. If it took him two days for him to find this out, what is going to happen in 3 weeks?

Saturday came pretty quick, but as I have no friends, nothing exciting was happening. I gave Harry my imessage so if he wanted, he could text me but to be honest, why would he text me?

My ipod lit up from my bed that was connected to my earphones, that was playing a playlist of songs that Harry recommend for me. Of course I loved the songs but that is mostly because this is what Harry likes. It was a mixture of My favourite bands like The Fray and the usual playlist artist on my playlists, and the bands and artists he liked like a man called Ray Lamontagne and rock bands from the 20th century. The music burst in my ears until the ipod lit up when the music volume dipped quiter and an imessage came up.

Harry Styles:

Hey Louis!

I was surprised that after just thinking he wouldn't text me, he did.

You:

Hey Harry ! What do you want ?

I typed him back. There would be no other meaning to him texting me other than if he wanted something.

Harry Styles:

There is something you could do... ;)

Exactly.

You:

What would that be ?

Harry Styles:

Keep talking to me.

Wait what? He actually wants to talk to me?

You:

Why do you want to talk to me?

Harry Styles:

Because Niall brought me to a stupid party and girls are all over me.

You:

Big headed much ! :0

Harry Styles:

No no no! aha. I just would rather be in bed asleep.

You:

With one of the girls ?

Harry Styles:

NO! No way. Sluts the lot of them.

You:

So right now if you saw the most attractive girl on the planet with an amazing silky voice, would you sleep with her ?

Harry Styles:

No.

You:

Why would that be ?

Harry Styles:

Because looks and voice isn't everything ;D

You:

Aw, you've got me blushing

Harry Styles:

Who says i'm talking about you?

You:

How many other mute people do you or have you known ?

Harry Styles:

You would be the first.

You:

Case closed.

We talked for hours on end until the party was over and Niall was so drunk he couldn't walk. Harrys words, not mine. He also said that he fould one of his mates from school so the convosation was drying up pretty quick.

______________________________________

Okay so i'm stopping this chapter here because i don't want to put so many different POV's in one chapter so that next chapter will be in Harrys POV.

It is a little shorter. Sorry.

I've had a lot on my mind this week

~Lily


	8. Ch.8

Harrys POV

Niall forced me out if the house and into a party. A party that had alcoholic adult with there bodys pressed together and sweat eolling of there foreheads.

Let me tell you this is not the place that I am most comfortable in.

While Niall was in the sea of drunken idiots, I sat alone at the mini bar the host owned. I had a pint of beer in my hand as I pulled my phone out and looked through contacts I had on my phone, so that someone could entertain me more than the girl sat behind me who was deliberatly rubbing her back on mine to try and get my attention. I decided to flick my finger through the concacts and whoever my finger lands on will be the person I will text, just to make things more interesting for myself.

So I did just that and I wasnt sure if I was happy or scared to text the boy that I landed on.

Louis

I opened his contact and pressed on messaging.

You:

Hey Louis!

I tried to make myself sound as interesting as i could.

2 hours later

"Hey Harry, didn't know you were here."

I looked up from my phone to see the puppy dog eyed boy from the first day I introduced Louis to the school. Liam, I think.

"Hey, Liam right?" I asked, more confident as I was first time I saw him in the corridor of school.

"Yeah thats right." He smiles. " Anyone sitting here?" He points to the chair next to me. I shake my head, no one that I know of has sat there.

"So, who were you you texting? You looked pretty happy about them." He asked. I looked back at my phone remebering about texting Louis.

"Oh, yeah its just a friend from out of school." I breathed out. God, he is hot but cute at the same time .

"It better be just a friend" I heard him breath under his breath. "Yo, can I have 6 shots over here." He ask one of the waiters begind the bar

"Liam, you can't drink all them" I said, my voice going higher at the end.

"Thats why your going to help me" He sent a smile at me and raised one eyebrow. Be fore I could tell him I cant drink 3 shots, the waiter was here with them and Liam was pushing one my way. "On the count of three"

I took a deep breath and took the shot in my hand.

"One" I picked it up.

"Two" I lifted it up to my mouth.

"Three" I tipped my head up at the same time as Liam and the strong alcohol slipped down my throat. As it went down, it burnt the sides of my dry thoat. I put the glass down on the counter and rubbed my face, trying to get over the strenth of the alchohol.

He pushed another and finally the last one touched the sides of my throat. 

"Harry" I heard the voice of my best friend say from behind me. He slurred the my name and wined the end for about five seconds. I turned around to see him slumped over a red haired girl with a flower crown on.

"I think your friend needs to go home" She said, her northern accent standing out. I nooded as she walked away. Niall was tipping everywhere.

"Hey, Liam I should get him home. See you soon bae" I said with a slur to my voice. I kissed his cheek and grabbed hold of Niall. I heard Liam chuckle from behind me. I walked through all the sweaty dancing bodys and to the door. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called up the taxi because there was no way either of us can drive home.

When the taxi came, we got in the door that the man held open for us and sat in the back. Niall rested his head on my shoulder and I rested mine on the window. It only took ten minutes to get home so the bill was only £2.

We walked in to the building and got in the elevator to the 4th floor. We got out when it dinged and walked to the end of the apartments. I switched on the light and walked into the living room. I desided once I had watched Niall get into his room safely I would go to my room and get some rest.

*

I woke up to the sound of puking and my alarm going off.

I stopped my alarm that was making my ears ring and got up. My head burnt like hell from the shot and beer last night. I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water and a pain killer for the headache I had. I took the pills and went to the bathroom to check if Niall was okay. I brought too pills and glass of the ice cold tap water and knocked on the door of the bathroom. Once I heard 'Come in' I push the door open and saw Niall slumped on the floor against the wall with the toilet in front of him.

"You alright?" I asked him crouching to the floor next to him.

"Do I look okay to you?" He sassed back. I put my hand s up in defence. "Sorry mate"

"No problem. I brough you these" I placed the pills and water on the floor and let him through the tablet to the back of his throat and swollow it down with the water. He repeated it and closed his eyes.

"How about you go back to bed. I'll get you a bowl if you need to puke" I suggested. He stood up and walked to his room I followed him but went to the kitchen and pulled out a metal bowl from the top cupboard that only I could reach. I walked back to Nialls messy room and set the bowl on his bed side table and left him to fall asleep. I went back to my room to get my phone and got to the living room to eat something. I text Louis back because I never got to say good night last night.

You:

Hey Louis, Sorry I didnt finish the convo off last night.

I text him and then put my phone on the worktop so I could start making pancakes.

fifteen minutes later I had sat down at the table and my phone buzzed from the side. I walked over to see how it was.

Louis:

No worries :D

I smiled at the face he sent.

You:

So, what you up to now?

Louis:

Well, I just woke up and im just about to start my chores so im going to have to go.

You:

Oh Okay, see you at school tomorrow ;)

Louis:

See you tomorrow Harry ;D

I could only imagine what Louis looked like when he just woke up and his quiffed hair was crazy.


	9. Ch. 9

Harry POV

After the long, hungover weekend it was school time again. Today, Niall persuaded me that he would take me to school in his car because he had an interview. It wasn't a big job, but it was only to get him out of the house. 

I woke up and did the usual, picked out an outfit and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Niall was happily sitting at the table, with his phone in one hand and a coffee in the other. I flicked the kettle on and started on the cup of tea i was about to make. I opened the cupboard to get out a granola bar from breakfast instead of making something.

Once me and Niall ate we grabbed a coat and walk to Nialls tattooed car in the apartments car park. We got in and Niall started up the car. The dreadful banging music started. Can he not just listen to normal music?

"Niall, please just put nomal music on and not your death metal shit." I asked him. He roled his eyes.

"It's not shit" He mumbled and took the CD out of the media player. 

We drove in the car with softer, more known music on. I was looking out of the window when we passed the bus stop i would wait at. 

"Wait!" I shouted. Niall put his foot on the break and we smashed forward. He put his hand up to the person behind us and stared driving normally.

"What the fuck Harry! You nearly got us killed!"

"Sorry, it's just Louis will be alone on the bus and theres bullies and i don't want him to be sad." I said looking down at my hands.

"Are you really worring about him?" He sighs, fustrated.

"Yes i am." I said. why can't he just like him. Just because he doesn't talk. "Please can we get him?"

"Sure whatever. But if your late it's your fault." He said. As long as Louis was okay i really didn't care what Mr Spencer had to say about me being late.

We got to his bus stop. He wasn't there.

"Oh come on." Niall said. I knew that if Louis didn't turn up, Niall would be so pissed that he had to drive all the way over here to get him and he wasn't here.

"He will be here. His bus sets off at half past and its only twenty past." I reaussed him.

After ten minutes of waiting we had to et off becaue it was getting way too late and at this time i will already be ten minutes late to class.

Niall dropped me off and i walked the empty corridors alone. Why wasn't he there?

I got to class ten minute late, like i knew.

"Ah, Styles. Late again. Do you know what this will do on application forms for job?" Mr Spencer said. He didn't look up at me until he had finh his sencence. I looked over to my seat to see it empty and a tired looking Louis sat on his chair.

"Sorry sir i ju-"

"Bet it was a girl." The girl on the back table said. I look confued at her.

"No, i just, i well, i sort of set the kitchen on fire." I said, thinking about what Niall had done only two weeks ago.

"Right okay. Tomlinson is already sat down." He said and started the lesson.

I sat on my chair and Louis looked to the floor, playing with his hands as i did in the car. Mr Spencer went to on to talk about what quetions we could ask while i looked at Louis. He looked sad and out of place.

"Louis look at me." i whispered to him, trying not to get Mr Spencers attetion. I saw him look up at me but only with his eyeballs. They weren't shiny and happy. They were just a dull blue. I wait until Mr Spencer has stop talking so i can really ask him whats wrong.

Finally he stops.

"So i can see your face." I ask. He looked up so slow and i see dry tears stains on his cheaks and his jaw clenched.

"Sir can we step out of the room for a minute?" I look at Sir and he nods. By the time i look back at Louis his head is back to the floor. I pull him up and we walk out of the classroom with everyones eyes on us. I turn around the side of the door so no one inside can see us.

"Louis whats wrong?" I ask lifting his head up with my four finger and middle finger. He shakes his head and it falls off my fingers and he holds himself up. "Lou?"

"Why?" He cowarded, his hand trembling as he signed. "Why do you care?"

"Because, Louis i'm your friend. Of course i care." I say looking down at him. He looked so small and frigile. "Now tell me whats wrong."

"You weren't on the bus. And niether was Ashton and there was no one to hold Luke back." I read his hands. I had no idea who Ashton and Luke are but from the behavour of the boys on the bus, i'm supposing thats them.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"He pushed me off the bus and told me i wasn't aloud back on half way here. Thankfully, i was early so i walked here." My eyes went wide. It would be like an hours walk here.

"Why didn't you just go back home or wait for another bus?" He shivered at the word home.

"I can't go back there. And i didn't know what bus to get." The teats started again and i just wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

"What do you mean by 'there'?" Surely he should have said home.

"I don't have a home if they are there." Is it his parents? 

"Is this about your parents?" I ask. His sobbing got worse and he hid his face in his hands and cried." Lou whats wrong? Please tell me."

When he didn't answer that is when i couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his hands from his face and hugged him. The sight of him crying was fustrating. He hugged around my neck and my arms were around his waist.

"Louis please don't cry, love. Please" I pleaded. He took a big breath and pulled away from the hug. The black bags under his eyes showed that he didn't get much sleep last night. "Please trust me. Tell me whats wrong?"

"I don't have a home because i live in a care home for children." He signed. Why was he so sad about that?

"Why are you crying about this?" I asked. We were looking each other right in the eyes.

"Because i thought you wouldn't like me and i though you would give up on me and i don't thing i could take losing someone else that has been so nice to me." He dropped his arms.

"Do you want to come back to mine instead?" I flet like he shouldn't go back there if it was making this much of an impact on him. "I have free periods today."

"Please." Once he said that, the bell rang. We walked back in the classroom to get our bags. I walked behind him to make sure he was safe.

We go out of the building and on to the bus in record time and got to my apartment within half an hour.

"Niall isn't here right now. He went to a job interview." I told him unlocking the door. When we got in i walked him to the kitchen/living room.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink, we've got tea?" I smile at him. He smiles back with crinkles by his eyes.

"I love tea but water would be fine thanks." He asks. Only drinking waters gonna make him skinnier that he already is.

"Sure? Your very small from a boy your age. Your so skinny." I tell him getting a glass from the cupboard. I look back at him. He played with the sleeves of his coat and pulling them over his hands. I picked the glasses up and placed them on the table in front of the TV. I sat down facing him with one leg on the couch and on the floor. He turned to me and crossed his legs.

"I'm back!" Niall screamed through the house. I rolled my eyes. 

"How did it go i ask him as he walks in. He looks directly at Louis on the couch who was looking down. 'Why is he here' he mouthed to me. 'Because he is' I mouthed back.

"It went great, until i took my jacket off and they saw the tattoos." He said. I told him not to take it off.

"Maybe next time?" I say tipping my head backwards to see him from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Didn't like her anyway. Stuck up bitch" He says. He thinks of the bad things about a person when he's angry. "Oh and can we through a party here on Saturday?"

"Do we have to?" I ask.

"It wasn't a question. I just told the boys i would ask you." He said. Guess i'm buying alcohol tomorrow on my way home from school.

"Louis?" He snapped his head up to me. "Do you want to come to the party?"

"I'll have to ask. Their very strict." He asked, refering to the careworkers.

"Okay well your welcome and you don't have to go back if you want. You could sleep here we have a spare room."

"Thanks Harry." He signed. I could see the spakle in his eyes come back.


	10. Ch. 10

Louis' POV

Saturday came very quickly. I had to go back into school on the Thursday but nothing was to be worried about because no one seemed to bother with me. No one put notes in my locker or at my seat telling me I'm a faggot. It was better but sad being alone. I wish Harry could come to school with me like i went to his.

I stood at my wardrobe. I asked yesterday if I could go to Harry's party. It took a while to persuade them but in the end one of the others told the head that because I'm the oldest I should be let out the house. Although she did say that if I got in trouble with the police I wouldn't be able to leave the house again. Lets just hope Niall doesn't do drugs.

I picked the usual black jeans and a band tee for the band 'The Script' which i got about five year ago and was a little worn out but i like it this way. I left them on the bed and went to the bathroom. I walked in and attached the sign to the door saying someone was in the shower.

I washed my hair and quickly dried my body before getting out and taking the hair dryer out and to my room with my towel on.

I got in and plugged the hairdryer in the socket. The warm air hit my face as i sat down on the bed. 

Once my hair was dry i got up and picked the clothes off the bed. My jeans where baggy on my even though they were the smallest men size i could get that would go around my hips and bum. I slipped the top on and my hair flopped over my face. I need a hair cut.

I went back to the bathroom to do my hair. Harry insisted on picking me up and he text me that he would be here in ten minutes. I put the hair gel on my hands and rubbed them together so it would be easier to use both hands to make the quiff. My hair didn't go to plan. It fell to the side and flopped over my right eye. I decided there was nothing else i could do so i left it like that, hoping Harry wouldn't mind.

I went back to my room which felt like the hundredth time. I checked my phone to see a new message.

Harry:

I'm here. Do i come to the door?

You:

Yeah, everyone wants to see who you are...

Harry:

I feel so popular ;D

I smiled at my phone and popped it in my front pocket. I grabbed my zip up jacket and my bag and made my way down stairs. I heard the door open and the care workers talking.

"Louis he's-" Adele shouted until she turned around and saw me coming down. Before i got down all the girls came down and got to Harry before me. I stopped on the step and waited for Harry to get my attention. While the girls were swooning over Harry and his gorgeous dimples, he looked up and saw me. I saw him say 'one minute' to all the girls as he pulled the teenagers of his arms. He walked over to me.

"Hey, Louis." He smiled at me. I smiled back and he nodded to the door telling me to get off the step and to go with him. I did has he told me and walked off the stairs. He put his arm around my shoulders and moved all the girls out of the way so we could get to the door.

"Louis, remember, no funny business." I turned to see what Adele had called me for. Harry's arm fell of my shoulder and i felt cold. I blushed at what she said. I waved at everyone and hey shut the door.

"It's very, crazy in there isn't it." He chuckled and i nodded. He opened the back door for my to get in. Niall was in the driving seat and looking bored. Harry go in the back with me. I looked at him confused. "You didn't think i was going to let you sit in the back by yourself did you?"

I smiled at him as he sat in the middle so he was closer to me. I looked up to him as he looked down at me. Our faces were so close, i could feel his breath from his nose on my face.

"So, Louis. How are you?" Niall ask snapping us out of the trance. I signed to Harry to tell Niall how i was and to ask him how he was as well.

"He said he's great thanks and how are you?" Harry translated for me. We talked like this and had a good time until we go to Sheffield.

"The party starts in 15 minutes so what do you wanna do til' then?" Harry asked bumping the door open with his hip. I shrugged my shoulders. We sat in the kitchen the boys had a cup of tea and i had the regular glass of water.

We sat and talked until we heard people barging through the door.

"The parties here!" A man with more tattoos and piercings that Niall walked into the door with around five or six others behind him.He had a large bottle of Malibu in his hand. The music that was on a low volume was turned up until it was bursting my ear drums. I looked to Harry who had his head in his hands. I got up and walked past the guys that 'man hugging' and got to Harry. 

"Who are they?" I asked. Harry looked up at me. 

"Just stay away from them as much as you can. And stay with me." He demanded. He stood up and grabbed my wrist. Thankfully it was the uncut one that i had covered up with as many bangles and bracelets as i could find.

He took me to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of the beer that was on the counter. Now, there were about twenty people in the living room and they were all dancing to the music. It was really loud and i don't think i like parties.

*

Apparently, half an hour ago the party was just starting. There were now about 50 people in the living room. I didn't even know you could fit that many people in one small apartment. Also, i've lost Harry. He went to the toilet about fifteen minutes ago and hasn't came back. I am still stood in the same place he left me and i have know idea what to do.

"Hey, who are you?" A girl in a very small dress asked me. She had a glass of wine in her hand and smelt like men's aftershave. I gulped and walked away from her but she kept following me.

Once i left her, i tried to find my way back to the kitchen but before i could i found Harry with a guy. His hair was short and light brown. He was the same size as Harry, maybe even taller, and was very muscular. Harry had another drink in his hand and was laughing at the boy who was also laughing. They were very close, so close that if someone was to push one of them, there lips would meet. Before i knew it, nobody need to push them and there lips were attached. Harry's arms moved up the boys chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer. I stood watching them until they pulled away. They smiled and Harry looked around i tried to hide but his eyes met mine. His breath hitched and i felt tears in my eyes. Why am i doing this? We aren't together, i just like him, a lot. I pulled away from the stare and walked to the room that Harry showed me before the party. It was the spare room i was going to sleep in. I pulled my phone from my pocket and checked the time.

11:36

It was late. The latest i had probably stayed up for months. I sat on the bed and breathed. There was nothing to be sad about. It's just like anyone else. I shouldn't have trusted him.

"Louis, thank god your here." Harry walked in. His voice slurred but only a little. "Whats wrong. That was nothing. Louis listen to me"

I sat on the bed and looked at him. He walked over to me and sat next to me. He rested elbows on his knees and looked at me."Louis i don't even know what i've done wrong."

"Nothing" I signed. I looked at the door, to avoid eye contact.

"Louis, There is at least two hours left of the party. If you don't like it, i can get them to leave." He said.

"No, i don't want to ruin everyone's night. I'll stay in the here-"

"I'm staying with you."


	11. Ch. 11

Louis POV

Harry kept to his word. I told him to go and have fun but he said it isnt fun without me. As if, I dont do anything but drink water because I cant exactly get drunk and Harry wont let me anyway.

We layed on the guest bed and just talked about whatever was on our mind at the time. Things like school and music, they were the main topics. I found out we have a fair amount in common.

Now, the parties over and everyone has left thankfully. The music isn't on anymore and Niall is in bed because he drank way too much and couldn't walk, but it hasn't been the first time that I've known him be that drunk.

"I guess I'm off to bed then" Harry said, standing up from the bed and walking to the door. "Goodnight, Louis" He smiled and I waved him out. I didn't want him to leave. It was fun with Harry. He made me feel like there was little hope in life and he could just live it.

I sighed and waited for nothing. I sat on the bed and stared at the wall thinking about everything hut mostly the dazzling eyes of the boy who just left. I stood up and picked the neatly piled clothes, which Harry folded, and got changed into my regular shorts and a top just to walk around in. I went to the sink that was in the on suite and pulled out my toiletries bag and put it on the side. There was no metal at the bottom of the bag today. I cleaned my teeth and went to the toilet and made my way back to the room in the dark. I decided to take the shorts off because it was a warm night but leave my top on, necause it was England and the weather doent stay the same for two minutes. Just as I was settling down my phone buzzed and light up. I dragged my arm out of the cover and typed in my password.

New snapchat from

harrysapples

I chukled at his name and held down to see the picture. He was in his room, under his cover and it showed only the top half of his face. His eyelashes and loose curls were wet from washing his face. The message he sent was 'Its coldD:' in big letters.

I took a picture of the dark and captioned it 'I'm sorry:( what could I do to help though ?'. I sent it and waited for him to see it. My phone vibrated moments later and a notification flashed at the top. Another snapchat.

This time he was dry and could see his whole face. He stuck his bottom lip out and looked adorable. This time he put 'Come to my room please:D"

I shook my head and stood up I realized I couldn't see anything and couldn't find my clothes so I felt around the wall and to his room with my long top on and felt around the room to get to the the door. I shined the light of my phone around to see the door to Harrys room. I turned my phone off and knocked. I heard a muffled 'come in' and I open the door. It was pitch black just like my room.

"Louis come to the bed" I heard him say. I had to put my phone light on again and I saw his bed. He wasnt sat on it. He was layed down and looked half asleep already. I got to his bed and he through the cover over so the space next to him was clear and I could lay down next to him. I sat on his bed and crossed my legs. He flung the cover back over my side and hit me in the face with the cover. "Shit, sorry Louis" He sat up and turned his bed side lamp on. His hair was tossed around and he hand no top on. I smiled at him and he smiled back and we ended up just laughing at each other.

"You look so cute in your little top" He said while we were still laughing. I stopped laughing and looked at him, thinking if I heard him right. "Dont look at me like that, Lou"

We looked at each other until our eyes were dropping because of tiredness. Harry layed back down breaking the contact and  turned the light off. I stood up to walk back to my room until I felt Harry grab my arm and pull me on the bed "Stay here please." I nooded and laid down next to him. I kept the distance between us but I just want to hug him. Being in the same bed as him was crazy enough.

Just before i was about to sleep I realized what would happen in the morning. He's a bit drunk, he'll be disgusted by me, if he alreay isn't. He will see my scars and my flabby legs. I will have to leave at seven in the morning in my bed top and underwear. I'll have to get the bus in bed clothes and everyone from school will be there to laugh at me. Life would get a whole lot worse.

Shut up Louis. He's not going to through you out.

I calmed down and got ready to sneak out of the bed until a gentle arm wrapped around me waist. I realized Harry was pulling my closer to his chest and closer to the swallows in his bear chest. I felt my leg rub against his and after a few minutes, we were a pile of intertwined limbs with a cober over our selves. I knew I couldn't do anything about what and where the arm is but I couldn't get away from him without waking him up because when he did wake, he'd be mortified he touched me and thibg I was trying to get away from him because I dont luke him but its hard not to like him because his so sweet and beautifully and right now I just want to kiss him. I want to be comfortable in his arms and have the confidence to speak to him with my high pitched voice. But most of all j want to be in the position and be comfortable with it. But I can't because I'm Louis. The fat, ugly school outcast that need to be with a person over ten years until he can gain trust in them so he can speak to them. Harry is amazing. He's beautiful with heathly arms and a happiness.

I had to settle in his arms and after ten minutes of paranoia, I finally slept in the warm arms of Harry Styles.


End file.
